Not your elf
by warelestrange
Summary: Un mes de desayunos arruinados. Una historia pendiente. ¿Un amor de verano? Regalo para AliceMlfy. Gracias infinitas a Ebimaki por apañarme en el proceso y betearme?


Hola a todas!

Esta es mi primera publicación en la vida y es el resultado de un reto de amiga secreta que hicimos en el grupo de Chilenas Dramioneras.

Mi amiga secreta es AliceMlfy.

Perdón por la tardanza y lo very basic, pero esta hecho con cariño :)

Aquí empieza.

-Malfoy, ¿aún no has conseguido mascota nueva? Pensé que ya te habrías aburrido de Parkinson siguiéndote como cachorro abandonado- dije mientras bebía de mi taza de té matutino.

-No pensé que la vida de Draco o la mía te fuera de tanto interés, Nott. Draco, querido, ¿prefieres miel o azúcar en tu té?- Pansy Parkinson parecía una elfina doméstica siguiendo a Malfoy por todo el castillo, esperando órdenes y complaciéndolo a cada momento, y todo hace ya más de un mes, era realmente insoportable. Si la situación continuaba tal y como estaba, iba a perder el poco juicio que me quedaba.

\- Tu vida Parkinson, ni la de Malfoy, me interesan en lo más mínimo. Es sólo que llevo más de un mes con indigestión después del desayuno, porque tu actitud de elfina doméstica me indispone sobremanera. Desearía de una vez poder disfrutar mis comidas como antes de que este show comenzara- ahí iba otra vez con la actitud despectiva. Si Pansy tan sólo se diera cuenta que no era ella, precisamente, quien me daba asco, sino verla enroscada alrededor de Malfoy cada mañana como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, sabiendo que él llegaba al dormitorio cada noche con una chica diferente, ¡¿cómo no se daba cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en el hazmerreír de Slytherin y, en poco tiempo, de todo Hogwarts?!

-La mesa de Slytherin es lo suficientemente larga como para que puedas elegir un puesto lejos de nosotros, Theodore Nott. Lo menos que queremos es afectar tu sistema digestivo… ¿O será que tú también quieres una elfina personal que te atienda durante cada desayuno?

-Ya basta, Pansy ¿no crees que te estás sobrepasando?- Malfoy por primera vez en este mes actuaba de manera respetable, si me lo preguntan.

-Gracias, Malfoy, pero no necesito que me defiendas o intercedas por mí. Permiso, disfruten su desayuno- me despedí de todos y decidí partir antes a mis clases del día. Sabía que si me quedaba ahí un momento más podría haber dicho cosas de las que luego me arrepentiría. Aparte, claro está, que si seguía allí podría haber vomitado todo mi desayuno en sus caras, aunque no sé si eso hubiera sido tan malo, después de todo.

Iba ya casi llegando a la entrada de la sala común a recoger mi bolso cuando la escuché -¡Nott! ¡Nott, detente ahí! _Petrificus totalus._

Demonios. La muy cobarde me había atacado por la espalda, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?

-¿No te parece que ya es hora de disculparse, Theodore? ¿Te parece que yo estoy aquí tan sólo para oír tu mierda? ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez cuál es tu maldito problema y terminamos este asunto? Porque dudo que sea sólo mi atención y cercanía con Draco lo que te "indigesta". Te recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, desde pequeños y sólo ahora te molesta tanto.

No, mentiras, nunca fue así. Antes éramos los tres igualmente cercanos. Es sólo ahora que es "Draco esto, Draco aquello, Draco querido" y ya no es "Theo, querido", sino que, simplemente, un _Theodore Nott_ a secas. La miré con una cara que ni siquiera puedo explicar pero debe haber explicado todo por mí, porque enseguida la oí murmurar un _finite incantatem_ y pude sentirme dueño de mis movimientos otra vez. Cómo pude me paré del piso y me acerqué a ella -¡Nunca fue así, Pansy, lo sabes bien! Antes éramos los tres inseparables. Draco y yo éramos iguales para ti, y ahora ¿qué pasó? Draco lo es todo y yo soy simplemente Nott para ti. Explícame qué cambió, porque no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo no te das cuenta de que eres la burla de toda nuestra casa, batiéndole las pestañas a Draco durante todo el día mientras él se coge a una chica distinta cada noche. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? Te ves, francamente, patética.- _¡Slap!_

\- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que cambió, Nott? Tú. Tú eres lo que cambió. Desde el verano eres otro completamente distinto ¡siento que ya no te conozco! ¿Qué es lo que este verano significó para ti? Porque, claramente, no significó lo mismo para ambos.- ¿El verano? ¿Eso era? ¿Qué está pasando por su cabeza?

\- Claramente, no significó lo mismo para ambos si andas persiguiendo a Malfoy como si fueras un perrito faldero. Pensé que luego de eso, este año iba a ser distinto para nosotros, Pansy, pero veo que eres tan densa como las paredes de este castillo.-

\- ¿Densa yo? Dime, Theo, quien le dejó de hablar a quien apenas empezar el año, porque no fui yo.

\- No fuiste tú, pero me evitaste desde que pisamos Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se supone que hayamos tenido una conversación en esas circunstancias? Lo que pasó durante el verano fue importante, carajo, ¡ha sido lo más importante que ha pasado en mi maldita vida! No sabes por cuánto tiempo deseé que ese beso pasara, Pansy.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora? Te estoy diciendo lo que siento, estoy siendo sincero y resulta que soy un idiota. No te entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, pedirte perdón de rodillas o rogarte por una oportunidad?

\- Eres un idiota, Nott. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¿Por qué tuve que arrastrar a Draco a esto para que pudieras decirme las cosas como son? Te tomó demasiado tiempo.- ¿QUÉ? ¿Arrastrar a Draco a esto? -Demasiado tiempo que podríamos haber aprovechado juntos- Soltó en voz bajísima y que no podría haber oído de no estar en las mazmorras en un silencio casi absoluto.

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Arrastrar a Draco? ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Pansy? ¿Lo planeaste todo este tiempo?

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Al fin dejaron la telenovela cursi! – Dijo Malfoy mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros - Sí, Theo. Pansy lo planeó todo este tiempo porque quería ver si sentías celos y, antes de que me preguntes, sí, yo sé que durante el verano se vieron a mis espaldas y que pasaron cosas entre ustedes. Pansy me lo contó cuando me habló de su plan y de que necesitaba mi ayuda. –Maldito rubio, ¿quién se creía interrumpiéndonos? - Ahora, ¿podemos dejar las explicaciones para después? Me encantaría escucharlos declarándose amor eterno como una pareja de Hufflepuffs cualquiera y si se besan aquí mismo, juro que daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara y capturar el momento, pero si no están dispuestos, bueno, les agradecería que empezaran a mover sus traseros hacía la sala común, porque no estoy dispuesto a llegar tarde a Pociones por culpa de un culebrón amoroso.

\- ¿Vamos, Theo? – Dijo Pansy tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la sala común para recoger nuestras cosas.

Al final de todo, creo que fue bueno irme antes del comedor… y creo que no me vendría mal tener a Pansy actuando como una elfina doméstica para mi cada mañana.


End file.
